Holding On
by BertieTiger
Summary: Houses' parents come to town. Eek.. H/W fluff.


**Okay! This is told from Wilsons POV. Enjoy, and dont forget to review!**

**These guys arent mine... if they were, then the show would be totally different..**

* * *

From the second we walked through the front door tonight, I knew I'd end up like this - lying in our bed with Gred curled up against my side, my arms wrapped tightly around him. I knew it would end is disaster from the second the phone rang...

* * *

_"Greg! Can you get that, I'm getting dressed!"_

_"Fine... Hello? Mom, hi..."_

_My ears pricked up at that point - his parents never rang unless they had to._

_"... You want to take me out to dinner? Aunt Sarah's friends' daughter? But Mom, I'm not interested... whatever.. yeah, I'm sure he'll come.. bye."_

_Just as I was about to put my shirt on, Greg limped into our room and sat on the bed, resting his head in his hands._

_"My mom called, her and Dad are on their way to visit.. some person and she thought it would be nice if they stopped here so I could take them out to dinner... she said you could come too."_

_"Huh.. so what are you gonna do?"_

_"I don't know... I think they want to try and set me up with some girl my Aunt knows." Greg then looked up at me. "I hate this."_

_I reached out my hand and brushed the backs of my fingers against his cheek, smiling when he leaned into my touch and closed his eyes._

_"Well... I'll be there, so it won't be so bad, will it?"_

_"No, it won't, but.... they don't know about us..." He sighed. Without stopping my gentle caress, I sat on the bed next to him and pretended not to notice as Greg shuffled closer._

_"I understand - you're worried about your fathers reaction. So am I, but I think we should tell them the truth, don't you?"_

_"Yeah... guess so..." He mumbled letting his head drop onto my shoulder._

_"Tell you what - I'll ring them later and get them to meet us after work, okay?" I suggested, to which Greg just nodded._

_

* * *

  
_

Greg mumbled in his sleep; I couldn't catch all of it, but from what I did hear, I'm guessing that in his dream he's still a little kid. I tightened my hold around him and pressed a kiss into his hair, resting my head against his.

* * *

_The day went by fine - Greg had no cases so was forced to do clinic hours, but occasionally snuck up to my office. One time, he came up just to kiss me - when asked why he simply replied "won't be able to later."_

_Eventually, Greg's parents arrived at his office, where we were both waiting. We dispensed with the usual formalities and headed off to the restaurent in seperate cars. When I pulled up and switched off the engine I looked over at Greg._

_"He's gonna kill me." He mumbled._

_"No he won't. Come on." I said, rubbing his shoulder. He looked at me, and gave a small smile. We shared one last kiss before heading inside._

_The dinner itself went as well as I'd expected - Blythe making small talk with Greg and I, and John intervening to make subtle insult to Greg, mostly about how he drives people away and how he's still single. Several times I had to resist the urge to yell at him that every night I go to bed with his son, and that I'd never swap it for anything. But in the end, I knew that Greg couldn't take much more of this, but just as I was about to suggest that John back off, Greg finally spoke up._

_"Actually, Dad, there is someone special in my life."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Really. And I hope he stays around for a long time." He said, looking at me and smiling a hopeful smile._

_"Wilson?" I could already sense the disgust in Johns voice, and swallowed._

_"Greg... are you happy?" Blythe asked, and as I turned to see what he had to say, he suprised all of us by kissing me. When we broke apart, I cleared my throat and didn't dare look anywhere else but the floor._

_"Now, if you don't mind, we'll be off. Mom, don't desitate to ring again." Greg said, getting to his feet._

_"You flithy fucking fag!" John House roared, and jumped up from his seat to move around to face Greg. "Good for-nothing cripple!"_

_"John!" Blythe tried to reason with her husband, but I doubt she could of stopped him punching Greg in the face. I jumped up to catch him before he landed on the floor and held him upright. I didn't even look back as I walked him to the car. The drive back home was silent, Greg just staring out of the window. When we got home, he went straight to the couch and slumped down._

_"I'll be in in a bit, James." I didn't question him._

_It took him about an hour before I heard him come in. He changed into his sweat pants and took off his shirt before he got into bed. I turned over to face him, and when I saw the beginnings of a large bruise on his cheek my breath caught in my throat._

_"Do you think I'm 'good for nothing'?" I heard him mumble while he avoided looking at me and fiddled with the edge of the pillow. I sighed, grabbed his hands and gently eased him towards me._

_"Ignore your pig-head of a father. I think you're wonderful, smart and above all else, completely goregous." I smiled when he blushed._

_"Really?"_

_"Really." I saw the corners of his mouth twitch, and I turned onto my back. He slung his arm over my waist and buried his face into my neck. In turn I simply put my arms around him, giving him the comfort he needed._

_

* * *

  
_

"You still awake?" He mumbled, startling me.

"Just thinking about earlier." I said, stroking his sides. He made a noise of disgust, which made me chuckle. Greg then sat up enough to look at me, arms on each side of my face.

"You're beautiful..." He whispered, and for a moment I thought I misheard him. Then he started to play with my hair, and then I realised I heard him loud and clear.

"Why do you put up with me?" Greg asked, slightly smiling.

"Because I love you." I answered, running my hand down his arm. I thought my heart might explode when he grinned, a proper happy grin.

"I love you. _So much._" He then sank back down to his former position, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. I wasn't too dissapointed by this evening - I hadn't thought for one minute that John House would like the fact that his only son was gay, but I thought that Blythe at least would of tried to act like she was fine with it. Clearly Greg had higher hopes than I did. However, I knew a small part of him was relieved that everyone now knows about us. We never meant to keep our relationship a secret - Greg once asked me if I was ashamed of him because I hadn't told anyone. That night was also our one year anniversary, but regardless I made him the most romantic dinner he's ever had. I think he then realised that I wasn't ashamed of him, and that he actually didn't want people to know just yet.

I smiled at the memory, looking down at this wonderful man in my arms. How could I possibly be ashamed of someone who loves me as much as he does?


End file.
